


Best/Worst Fanart

by blarg



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarg/pseuds/blarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was finished quite a while ago but never got posted to the PR!Minibang page.  I'm 90% sure that's because I didn't submit it right because I am a moron.  Whatever.  IT IS HERE NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best/Worst Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best/Worst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760811) by [Trill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trill/pseuds/Trill). 



From this scene:

_"He spins, tail wagging wildly. He's seen himself on the black and white security footage of his basement lab. He knows he's a medium-sized wolf with shaggy fur and ears that sit too far back. He thinks he keeps his eye color, but he's not sure- his vision isn't terrible in this form like it is when he's human, but it's different, just a bit off, and it becomes secondary to scent and sound._

_Hermann is a large rust brown wolf with long, slender legs. There’s little evidence of his limp in this form, though he keeps his weight off his hind leg, like it still hurts. His head is high, aloof, but his ears perk forward, turned towards Newton. He's twice Newt's size, easily, but there's something of Hermann in the curve of his brow and the line of his muzzle. He's watching Newt closely, tail still, but high._

_Newt woofs once, ears flattening at the sound before- his upper body slams into the ground, butt up in the air, tail whipping back and forth, a clear invitation to play."_


End file.
